Fusion!
by ryanson209
Summary: As Saturos and Menardi are finished, Garet and Isaac follow Felix and Co. They learn of the Fusion Dance then...
1. The Secrets Of The Fusion

Right there, in front of him, Isaac (his real name was Ryan) saw a starnge stone marking on the wall. He, nor did Garet,   
Ivan, or Mia, did not know what it ment.  
  
"'To unlock the ultimate power, one must combine powers to create the ultimate being!?' What's that mean!?" Garet blurted   
out.  
  
"I-I don't know," Ivan said, quietly.  
  
Flashback  
  
  
They watched quietly as The Fusion Dragon quietly collapsed in front of them. They were all happy that Saturos and Menard  
were finally defeated, but they had no time for celebrations. The lighthouse was collapsing! Even though Ryan was injured,  
he had no choice but to use Retreat.But, it was too late. They were all knocked out cold.  
  
The next morning, they woke up, startled at what they saw.  
  
"Where the hell are we!" was all Garet could say.  
  
"Is this...Babi's Palace?" asked Mia.  
  
Ivan looked around. "...How'd we get here?"  
  
After finally remembering of what had happened to the Venus Lighthouse, they decided to persue Felix, Jenna, and Sheba.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Garet looked at Ryan for a moment, then back at the marked stone.After a minute or so, Garet finally remembered.  
  
"Oh, my god...Kraden taught us about this..." Garet said. After a moment, Ryan remembered, too.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Ryan, Jenna, Garet...have I ever told you about the ultimate being?" asked Kraden, silently. Ryan looked at Jenna,   
then at Garet, then back at Kraden, nodding his head no. "He he...well, the story of the ultimate being is like this:   
  
Long ago, a great and powerful Adept created the Elemental Stars. No, The Wise One isn't this Adept. It was The Wise One's  
master. Anyway, after many milleniums, he decided to leave the world. He created the Lighthouses and made a small, human   
form of himself and locked him away, until the ultimate event, The Fusion, took place. Then, the two adepts who fuse, will  
re-create the ultimate being. Of course, the Adepts must be different Elements, and the fusion only lasts for 30 minutes."  
  
"Woah...so, the two Adepts could be anyone who where different Elements?" asked Jenna. Kraden nodded, and turned around.  
"Today's lesson is over..." was all that Kraden could say.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"...Are you saying that the way to defeat Felix...is by fusing?" asked Mia. "But who's going to fuse? And how do we fuse?"  
All Garet could do was look at Ryan... 


	2. Mia's Secret

"...Are you saying...that you and Ryan are going to fuse?" asked Ivan. As soon as Mia heard this, she grabbed his hand. "My   
Garet isn't fusing with Isaac!" yelled Mia. Mia thought that Ivan, after he heard what Mia said, would want to fuse with   
Ryan, but instead, she heard Ivan say, "But, Mia! How are we going to beat Felix and Alex!" Garet joined the conversation  
and said, "Yeah, Mia! We gotta beat Felix and the others to the top of the Lighthouse!" After a long silence, Mia finally   
chose to let Garet fuse. "But, only if they know how to fuse."  
  
"Don't worry, this stone tells ya how. Let's see..." said Garet as he read the stone. "Oh, my god...I don't think I want to  
fuse anymore..." said Garet, silently. "Here, come take a look." he told the others. They read the piece of stone and turned  
white. "...You have to do this stupid dance to fuse?" asked Ivan. Garet only nodded.  
  
"...This looks stupid" said Mia. "I know, but how we gonna fuse without this?" asked Garet. Mia, Ivan, and Ryan looked   
at each other, then back at Garet. "...I guess you don't have a choice. Better get on with it." said Ivan. Garet then told  
Mia to read what the stone said. But there was a problem: Mia left!  
  
Mia ran off to the forest nearby. There, she wept long and hard. As she wept, she thought to herself, "How am I going   
to tell Garet how I feel about him...no. I can't have feelings for him...but...I can't shake off the feeling...sure, he  
acts stupid, and doesn't even know what to do at times, but..." She stood up and wiped her tears away. She felt that her  
friends needed help. She went to the lighthouse (and luckily for her, Ivan was waiting at the lighthouse for Mia, Garet,  
and Ryan.)  
  
After a few hours, Ryan and Garet came back(surprised that Mia was already back and hugging Garet.)"Well, Mia. You're gonna  
have to read the stone. Ivan's gonna protect the area. 'k?" asked Garet. Mia nodded. She was happy to be with her friends. 


	3. Trying The Fusion

"Well? Get it over with already!" Mia said. Issac (I am now THRILLED that you like the story, so I am renaming him.) looked   
  
at Garet, who nodded yes. They put their arms towards each other. "FUUU..." they had to yell. It was so strange, having the two   
  
best friends do this "dance" that even Ivan watched. They then put their arms away from their partner and yelled "SION!" Ivan  
  
told himself "This is it..." Isaac and Garet both leaned towards each other and put their fingers together. " HAA!!" A   
  
blinding flash filled the area.  
  
When Ivan and Mia looked at Isaac and Garet, they were gone. Instead, a strange, fat guy who was about Isaac's height and had  
  
blondish red hair stood where they were. ".....Garet? Isaac? Is that you?" Mia spoke out. The person nodded. "I am Garac," he  
  
told them, in both voices. "It seems they did the dance wrong, so please call back after the beep. BEEEEEEEP!" he tried to   
  
say. Mia and Ivan sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Felix and Co. were on the way to the top. Jenna saw the flash of light outside the lighthouse. "Isaac...." Felix   
  
saw it too. "Kraden. What just happened out there?" Felix asked, demandingly. Kraden looked and nodded. "It seems Issac and   
  
Garet have done the ultimate event, The Fusion. Now, they are unstoppable, unless they did it wrong." Felix seemed confused.  
  
"What will happen then?" he asked. Kraden looked worried. "He will be unmoveable, or to light for the wind, and he will stay  
  
that way for 30 minutes." Jenna looked back as they moved on.  
  
Meanwhile, after 30 minutes, Isaac and Garet unfused. They were speechless when Ivan and Mia told them what happened. They   
  
looked up. Isaac spoke out, "Jenna and the others might already have lighten the lighthouse. We've got to hurry!" They did the  
  
Fusion Dance again, but an old man came this time. "Dag nab it! They did it wrong again!" he said. He farted and was knocked   
  
out.  
  
Meanwhile, Felix was battling a dragon. "I....will.....not let....this Fusion stop me....from lighting the beacon!!!" He cut  
  
the monster in half. "I WILL LIGHT THE BEACON OF THE LIGHTHOUSE!!!" he yelled. A flash of light surrounded him. Kraden and the  
  
others were speechless. "It seems he has gone beyond Garet in strength." Kraden spoke.  
  
Meanwhile, after another 30 minutes, they unfused. Isaac and Garet were out of hope. Isaac looked up at the lighthouse. "Felix  
  
has surpaced us. WE MUST HURRY!" Isaac told them. Then, he powered up. Garet followed. "FUUU....SION! HAA!!!" They did the dance  
  
and, the brightest flash brightened the darkness. When the smoked cleared.... 


End file.
